


The Internship

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Internship, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Intern/scientist shot requested by cavanaghfoolery on instagram





	The Internship

Harrison actually enjoyed Mondays and it wasn't even because he was a workaholic. Well, ok, he was, but that was still not the reason. Mondays were the days when he got to see her right away and without arousing suspicions. Any other time of the week he had to suffer through a conference call or a board meeting so he could finally go seek her out, either meeting her in some inconspicuous place like an old lab out of use or his apartment after work or settling himself for supervising the work of interns for a while just so he could catch a glimpse of her.

None of which wasn't healthy or considered normal, but he didn't seem to care.

In fact, he couldn't care less. He was Harrison Wells and he was doing what he pleased. He expected people to perform their job perfectly with no room for error and right now he happened to want to spend some quality time alone with her and he would. It didn't seem to matter that she was an intern and he was her boss, therefore considerably older than her. None of it seemed to matter or rather – all of it ceased to exist the moment their bodies collided.

"Your early appointment is here, dr. Wells," his secretary informed him as soon as he emerged from the elevator and he couldn't be more pleased about that. It looked as though Caitlin Snow missed him just as much as he missed her when she wasn't around. And desired at least twice as strongly.

He walked straight into his office without saying a word to the older woman behind the desk. She was sufficient at her job, therefore she kept it for so many years. She also got used to his brusque behavior and thought nothing of it. All of which worked for him.

He opened the door and strode inside, immediately noticing Caitlin just standing up from his sofa and opening her coat, revealing a matching blue underwear as she dropped the cover.

They understood each other without words and they smiled to one another before he closed the door, turning the key and then jumping to her, pinning her body to the wall behind her as he devoured her lips in a heated kiss, the entrance immediately granted so he plundered it with his tongue, knowing she loved him being dirty and vice versa.

"Good morning," she eventually managed to throw in between the kisses, his hands already roaming all over her body, his erection nagging against her stomach.

"Good morning, indeed," he agreed in appreciation as he kissed her delicious lips some more before proceeding to sucking the pulse on her neck and cupping her breast with one of his hands whereas undoing the clasp of her bra with the other.

She didn't waste any time, pulling the black jacket off of him and taking his white shirt out of his pants, undoing the button and dipping her hands inside to run them up and down his length.

He needed her so much. _Always._ He was going crazy if he didn't get to have her, driven mad during the days they had to be apart. Truth be told, he started to be scared of him own self.

Because he shouldn't be doing this, he thought when closing his mouth over her breast, sucking on the bud of a nipple, earning himself a heavy groan from her that she tried hard to muffle in fear the secretary might hear them. She might. Maybe she'd already had during some of the other times. He couldn't care less. She was paid for keeping quiet.

Maybe he shouldn't be doing this because Snow was way too young for him, he thought when tearing her panties at the seam and throwing them haphazardly to the floor. But God, did he love her body! He grasped his erection and as she raised one of her legs and hooked it around his hip, he shoved it inside her with a hard push, doing his best to stifle his heavy and definitely not mistakable for anything else than sexual, groan.

Yet, despite all the arguments to the contrary, he couldn't seem to stop. She was _different_ from all the interns he'd met in his entire life and just so it was clear, he'd never fucked any of them. Until Caitlin Snow. Once she came along, his entire world turned upside down. She was stunning and he still found it hard to believe she was actually a scientist interning for him, because she was so brilliant and beautiful and it was a dangerous combination. Especially for him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew she was way too young for him, but she seemed to be years ahead of her peers, possessing an incredible talent and intelligence and despite him doing his best to detach himself from it all and keeping this only physical, he couldn't. Damn it, he was unable to see just a pretty face when she was so much more than that. And he loved every part of it.

With one last shove of his cock inside of her, he had her climaxing hard all over him, driving him _insane_ and he was powerless to stop himself from following suit.

Yes, Caitlin Snow was no force to be reckoned with and he had the worst of feelings that this woman would be his ultimate undoing.

A dangerous combination, indeed.

 


End file.
